1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to hydraulic connectors for subsea wells, and in particular to a hydraulic connector that will make multiple hydraulic fluid connections in at least two different receptacles spaced vertically apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a subsea well installation, hydraulic fluid pressure is delivered from the surface to various sub assemblies for remotely controlling the well. For a well being drilled, the hydraulic fluid pressure is required for controls on such mechanical subassemblies such as the lower riser package, the blowout preventer stack, and the choke and kill lines. Normally, each subassembly will have its own hydraulic fluid supply.
Connections are used at the subsea well to connect and disconnect the hydraulic lines supplying the fluid pressure. Normally, there will be some type of receptacle and a connector or mandrel which mates in the receptacle to make the hydraulic fluid connection. The connector must be able to latch into the receptacle. Also, it must be retrievable for maintenance and other purposes.
Improvements in subsea connections are desirable. Particularly, it would be desirable to use a single connection to make multiple hydraulic fluid connections between different mechanical subassemblies in the subsea environment.